Control devices or control panels, both equipped with capacitive buttons, are known from the prior art. Such devices generally comprise a transparent front face painted on its rear surface and showing a plurality of functional pictograms indicating specific control zones. A capacitive film is applied against the rear surface of the front face so that the control zones form capacitive control buttons. An electronic printed circuit board is electrically connected to the capacitive film and includes means for monitoring the capacitive film. To backlight the pictograms light-emitting diodes are arranged on the printed circuit board. A spacer is generally placed between the capacitive film and the electronic printed circuit board in which are formed rectangular openings disposed facing the pictograms. Columns extend rearward from the perimeter of these openings with their free ends resting against the electronic circuit board and surround each of the light-emitting diodes. These columns make it possible to divide up the luminous flux produced by the diodes and to prevent light leaking into the whole of the control panel.
This type of control device with capacitive buttons requires complex assembly of various components based on different technologies, notably assembly of plastic parts such as the front face with a capacitive film. The capacitive film also represents a backlighting constraint, notably by virtue of its light propagation properties.